Through it All
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Narcissa her health failing thinks about things. Part of my Unexpected Verse See my profile for the rest.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is set in the Unexpected verse. It is potentially the last fanfic I will write in this universe unless more ideas occur to me.

Through it all

Narcissa Malfoy set alone in her room listening to her husband rant and rave to their only son and his wife. Her failing health prevented her from taking part in the discussion of what to do about Scorpius plans to marry a mudblood girl he'd met in Hogwarts. She had seen the look on Scorpius face once before, when her older sister Andromeda had announced her plans to marry Ted Tonks. She could remember the family discussions about how to get Andromeda back and what to do about the impertinent mudblood eventually it had been decided to just pretend she was dead and that was the last time her family had ever discussed her older sister.

She wanted to get out of bed and head down there to inform them that they would be foolish to give Scorpius an ultimatum because she'd seen how well that worked with her sister. She knew she couldn't her latest bout of sickness had robbed her of the strength to do so. She was reminded of her own fathers' constant sickness in his later years. Turning toward her bedside pictures of the family she had devoted herself to ever since her arranged marriage to Lucius had finally happened. The thought

She had come to love her husband and after several miscarriages she had finally born them a perfect son whom they loved more than life itself. She looked at the latest picture that he and his proud wife standing with their son between them smiling just before he left for his last year at Hogwarts.

She frowned as she noticed how much hair he had lost and wondered if the Black family curse of poor health would affect him as well. She recalled a confrontation with her disowned sister shortly after Draco's wedding to a foreign witch of an old European pure blood family. Her sister had commented that she was glad her grandson was not pure blood because it meant the odds of him inheriting the short life span of the Blacks were much less likely. Narcissa had dismissed her sister's claims and ignored them until her own health had begun to fail. Now she could not help but worry for the future health of her son and grand son. She looked over at the pictures again and frowned. Draco was not aging as well as his father but his wife Amalia appeared to be aging well and that gave her hope for Scorpius.

She frowned suddenly. She hadn't heard any arguments for a while now. Perhaps they've reached a decision and then she heard it, the clock chiming out. She knew why the arguing had stopped Lucius would be bringing her the medicinal potions the healers insisted she take to keep her strength up. Even as she thought it, he arrived balancing a tray covered with the glasses filled with liquid. "Have you reached a decision yet?" She asked before downing the first of them.

"No, Amalia seems to believe this is just a phase and he'll come to his senses in time." Lucius tone made it clear he didn't believe it. "I keep warning her that he might ruin his life by getting the mudblood pregnant." He frowned. "I will not have the Malfoy bloodline that has stayed pure for centuries to be contaminated."

"There is really nothing you can do to stop him, Lucius." Narcissa saw her husband start at her calm tone. "Draco and Amalia will never cut their son off and even if they would it might not stop him." She laughed. "It certainly didn't stop Andromeda." She looked at her husband and smiled. "You can save the purity of the Malfoy family by remarrying after I'm gone and having another pure blood son or two."

"Never." He said kneeling down beside her bed. "I swear to you no matter what happens I will never marry again." Narcissa smiled at her husband faintly they hadn't chosen each other but they had come to love each other and that was what had gotten her through all these years. "Scorpius will come around I'm sure Amalia is right." She nodded though she knew it wouldn't happen that way. Scorpius had already made his choice the minute he chose to tell them he was marrying the mudblood from his year in slytherine but as long as her husband was beside her she could get through it.

The End.


End file.
